fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tussen twee werelden: Geketend door raven (hoofdstuk 1)
link=Tussen twee werelden: Overzicht|Terug naar overzicht 20px|leftTussen twee werelden bestaat uit meerdere verhalen. Het hoofdverhaal is Geketend door raven, met als hoofdpersonage Gwyn. De andere delen (of hoofdstukken) gaan over gebeurtenissen voor, tijdens of na de tijd waarin het hoofdverhaal zich afspeelt. Ook wordt een ander personage belicht en sta ik open suggesties over wie ik een apart verhaal moet schrijven. Bestand:Bal_icon_rood.png Jaren later nadat Gwyn in contact kwam met de Raven, bezoekt hij het koninkrijk Danaria. De kroonprins Valefor heeft nogmaals de hulp van Gwyn nodig bij een probleem waar de koning niet achter mag komen. Bestand:Bal_icon_wit.png Wat vooraf ging Kroonprins Valefor zit met een moeilijk probleem waar hem al een tijdje bezighoudt. Maar zijn vader mag er niks van merken, dus probeert hij achter de schermen een oplossing te vinden. Bestand:Bal_icon_grijs.png Hoofdstuk 1 De donkere nacht was als een mantel over het rijk Danaria. Er was geen licht te zien deze avond, noch in de lucht noch in de stad rond het machtige zwarte kasteel. Zulke nachten waren niet zeldzaam in het land van Enero, maar vanavond voelde het toch anders. Een afwachtend persoon stond op het balkon van een van de kasteeltorens en zocht in het landschap naar een teken van leven. Zijn golvende zilveren haar viel half over een zwarte kroon heen. Met zijn puntige demonische nagels tikte hij ongeduldig op de stenen reling van het balkon. De man boog voorover toen een klein geluid zijn goede gehoor bereikte en hij de torenkamer weer in liep. Toen hij net binnenkwam, ging de deur van de kamer open. Een jongedame stapte de kamer in. Ze droeg de jurk van een dienstmeid en boog een beetje voordat ze de kaarsen van de kandelaren aanstak om de kamer lichter te maken. Het flikkerende vuur onthulde de ware vorm van de man. Een zwart tuniek met zwart metalen versieringen bedekte zijn slanke lichaam en zijn grauwe ogen glansden zilver in het vuur. De kroonprins van Danaria keek in zijn volle glorie naar het meisje terwijl ze haar heer benaderde. “Mijn excuses, kroonprins Valefor… Maar uw vriend is net terug gekeerd in het kasteel” zei de jongedame op een zachte toon. Ze maakte een verlegen gebaar en stapte opzij om niet in de weg te staan van haar heer. “Bedankt, Kinah. Je hebt geen verplichtingen meer voor deze avond” antwoordde Valefor en haastte zich door de toren naar de troonzaal. Het werd tijd dat hij kwam, zei hij tegen zichzelf in gedachten. Plotseling hield Valefor zijn snelle pas in. Hij had de gang van zijn vaders vertrekken bereikt. Met een geluidloze pas probeerde hij langs de reusachtige houten deur, die op een kier stond, te sluipen. Valefor wilde zijn vader niet wekken met zijn nachtelijke bezigheden. “Valefor, ben jij dat? Je bent nog steeds wakker?” De kroonprins voelde even een koude rilling over zijn rug lopen. Zijn vader kon hem nog altijd de stuipen op het lijf jagen. Valefor voelde dat hij geen keuze had en liep naar de houten deur en deed deze wat verder open. “Hoe wist u dat ik het was, vader?” vroeg de kroonprins terwijl hij in de deuropening bleef staan. Hij zag zijn vader in het hemelbed liggen. Zijn zwaard lag op een tafeltje naast zijn bed. De koning keek naar zijn zoon, met sombere vertroebelde blauwe ogen. “Je loopt lichtvoetig, onopgemerkt, alsof je het niet waardig bent om op de marmeren vloer te lopen” antwoordde de koning met een koude schorre stem. “Zelfs een dienaar loopt niet zo.” De koning kreeg een glimlach op zijn gezicht toen hij dit zei. Valefor liep wat verder de kamer in en liet zijn ogen vallen op het glanzende harnas van zijn vader. Het stond in de hoek van de kamer, onaangeraakt. “Vertel, waarom ben je nog wakker?” vroeg de koning en keek naar zijn zoon. “Mijn koning, ik…” aarzelde Valefor. “Ik heb enkele zaken die mijn attentie nodig hebben” ging hij verder, maar hij kon zijn gezichtsuitdrukking, die verried dat het een leugen was, niet verbergen. De kroonprins wilde eigenlijk de kamer verlaten, maar een handgebaar van zijn vader deed hem staande houden. “Noem me niet zo. Snel zal jij koning zijn. Maar welke zaken hebben jouw dringende aandacht nodig op dit tijdstip?” De koning keek zijn zoon indringend aan. Zijn zicht was weliswaar dof en wazig, maar hij kende zijn zoon glashelder. “Ik hoop niet het te maken heeft met die moordenaar?” vroeg de man verder, met een toon in zijn stem die steeds scherper werd. “Moordenaar? Nee, het gaat niet over Erith. Ik zweer het op het graf van mijn moeder” antwoordde Valefor die een lossere lichaamshouding aannam. Hij voelde zich schuldig om zijn moeder zo te misbruiken, maar zijn vader hoefde zich niet met alles bezig te houden. “Vertel me dan eens wat zo belangrijk zou kunnen zijn dat het rond middernacht opgelost moet worden?” De koning wenkte zijn zoon en liep hem naar de rand van zijn bed komen. Hij greep naar de twee hangende gouden kettingen die aan Valefors kleding zaten en trok daarna ze stevig naar hem toe. Valefor werd naar voren gerukt en moest zichzelf opvangen, wilde hij niet op zijn vader vallen. Hij had zijn handen op het bed geplaatst en zijn armen waren gestrekt toen hij recht in de ogen van zijn vader keek. Zijn metalen nagels, die bijna leken op klauwen, waren verzonken in de zachte deken van het bed. “Enig idee hoe duur dit was, Foras?” siste Valefor naar zijn vader. Niemand zat ongevraagd aan zijn kleding. Zijn vader verminderde zijn greep enigszins. Hij blies nors en duwde zijn zoon aan de kant. Valefor wilde zijn evenwicht niet verliezen en wankelde even nadat hij ruw was weggeduwd. De kroonprins herpakte zich en fatsoeneerde zijn zichzelf even. "Ik wacht!" schreeuwde Foras uit het niets. Valefor schrok van de plotselinge uitbarsting van zijn vader. Een dienaar kwam aanlopen en gluurde voorzichtig de kamer in. Toen hij zag welke situatie er aan de gang was, sloop de dienaar langzaam langs de openstaande deur waar de twee leden van de Koninklijke familie van Danaria om hun ruzie niet te onderbreken. "Ik..." begon Valefor. Koud zweet liep langs de nek van de kroonprins. Hij kon niet echt een excuus bedenken waarom hij op dit late tijdstip nog wakker was. Hij had verschillende ideeën in gedachten die hem zouden kunnen redden van de razernij van zijn vader, maar alle waren niet goed genoeg of had Valefor in het verleden al gebruikt. In gedachten dwaalden al deze ideeën rond in zijn hoofd, dat de kroonprins er bijna duizelig van werd. "Ik wacht" zei Foras botweg. "Ik ging ... sparen ... met iemand?" zei Valefor die ook zichzelf een beetje probeerde te overtuigen. Maar hij moest toegeven dat het de perfecte uitvlucht was. Per slot van rekening wilde zijn vader dat hij behendiger werd met een zwaard. Dus misschien was zijn vader zelfs blij dat zijn zoon ging trainen. "Ik ben het een beetje verleerd, begrijpt u?" zei Valefor die een beetje ontspande toen hij een kleine glimlach op het gezicht van de koning zag verschijnen. "Jij? Daar ben je toch veel te ijdel voor?" zei Foras daarna. Zijn woede was afgenomen en had plaats gemaakt voor verbazing en een vleugje trots. "Ik zal toch een volwaardig heerser moeten worden als ik straks koning van dit rijk wordt" antwoordde Valefor, die een heel ander idee van regeren had dan zijn vader. "Goed. Maar ik hoop niet dat je gaat sparen met Sitri, want daarmee win je geen oorlog. Dat ben je kennelijk niet verleerd." Fijn, dacht Valefor bij zichzelf. Blijkbaar wist zijn vader waar hij uithing 's avonds. "Nee, ik ga niet naar mijn verloofde toe. En zulke dingen zijn privé" snauwde Valefor een beetje. "Het leven van een kroonprins is alles behalve privé. Je moet niet alleen jouw volk beschermen, maar ook zorgen voor een troonopvolger" antwoordde Foras. Valefor deed een paar stappen achteruit. "Dat maak ik zelf wel uit" zei hij daarna op een norse toon. "En nu ga ik, want ik ben al te laat" voegde de kroonprins er nog aan toe. Hij maakte een kleine vluchtige buiging, die meer formeel was, dan een symbool van respect. Daarna draaide Valefor zich om en liep met een vluchtige pas de slaapkamer uit. De koning zag zijn zoon snel in de duisternis vervagen en hoorde kort daarna hoe de grote houten deur werd dichtgeslagen. Eenmaal in de grote troonzaal, keek Valefor een tikje nerveus om zich heen. "Gwyn, waar ben je?" fluisterde hij in de schaduwen van de pilaren. Hij deed enkele passen naar voren en raakte met zijn linkerhand de koude marmeren pilaar aan. Valefor was nu niet meer gehuld in duisternis en keek even naar boven. De ronde troonzaal werd gehuld in een wit licht, afkomstig van de maan die door het dakraam goed te zien was. De kroonprins keek even naar de twee wachters die naast de troon stonden. Ze stonden strak in het gelid maar waren bijna niet te zien omdat hun zwarte harnassen opgingen in het duister. "Er heeft nog niemand de troonzaal betreden, kroonprins Valefor" zei een van de wachters die antwoordde op de gezichtsuitdrukking van hun prins. Valefor was ongeduldig, maar wist dat Gwyn zou komen. Hij liep naar de troon van de koning. Hij stond even voor de zwarte zetel die was bezet met astraal blauwe edelstenen. Daarna bedacht hij zich en ging in de zetel ernaast zitten. Valefor vond zich nog geen koning waardig. De troonzaal zag er indrukwekkend uit voor bezoekers van het kasteel, maar als je hier dag in dag uit woonden, deed de versiering niet veel meer voor de prins. Plots ging de grote houten deur in stilte open. Een jongen man liep de troonzaal binnen en Valefor wilde gelijk opveren uit zijn troon, maar bedacht zich toen. Een kroonprins staat niet op voor het gewone volk. "Je bent laat, Gwyn" zei Valefor nadat de man een buiging had gemaakt voor hem. "Adel of geen adel, ik ga mijn missies niet tot de minuut plannen" antwoordde Gwyn op een toon die Valefor eigenlijk niet waardeerde. "Is het gelukt?" vroeg de kroonprins. "Ja, het is gelukt" zei Gwyn, waarna de houten deur zich weer openende. Twee wachters kwamen binnen terwijl ze met een ijzeren greep een man vasthielden. De man, geketend, keek zijn heerser met een dodelijke blik aan. Valefor zag gelijk dat hij veel weerstand had geboden tegen zijn arrestatie. In zijn witte haar zaten vegen bloed en uit de open wonden in zijn gezicht en op zijn borst, stroomde het donker rode bloed. Vermengd met zweet vielen er druppels bloed op de vloer van de troonzaal. Valefor walgde van de vertoning. "Laat straks een dienstmeid komen om de vloer schoon te maken" zei een jonge vrouw tegen een van de wachters bij de troon toen ze de zaal binnenkwam. De wachter knikte instemmend. Valefor keek naar links en zag zijn verloofde haar gracieuze komst maken. Valefor had Sitri niet gevraagd om te komen, maar hij keurde haar aanwezigheid bij deze ontmoeting niet af. Ze was als een rots in de branding en dat kon Valefor erg waarderen. Gwyn en de wachter bogen voor de verloofde van de kroonprins. Zelfs de gevangene maakte een klein gebaar van respect. Sitri liep naar Valefors troon en ging aan de rechterkant ernaast staan. Ze legde rustig haar hand op de troon en keek naar Gwyn. "Fijn je weer aan het hof te zien. Het is enige tijd geleden" zei Sitri op een zachte toon die prettig was om te horen. "Het is me altijd een groot genoegen hier te zijn. Zeker als ik met mijn bezoek het rijk kan helpen" antwoordde Gwyn en maakte nogmaals een dankbare buiging. Valefor stond op uit zijn troon en liep naar de gevangene en de wachter toe. Een ruime meter hield hij staande voor hen en kruisten zijn armen over elkaar heen. "Erith, je hebt het me moeilijk gemaakt" begon de kroonprins met een serieuze stem. "En jij en je vader maakte het me zo gemakkelijk. Ik heb me erg vermaakt" grijnsde Erith vals. Hij was niet geïntimideerd door de adellijke man die voor hem stond. "Ik ga geen woorden meer vuil maken aan jou en je gruwelijke misdaden. Wachters, voer hem af en laat hem deze keer niet ontsnappen" beval de kroonprins zijn twee onderdanen die beschamend knikten. Daarna trokken ze Erith met zich mee en verlieten de troonzaal door de grote houten deur. Bestand:Bal_icon_zwart.png Wat hierna komt Nog niet van toepassing... Bestand:Bal_icon_grijs.png Navigatie Categorie:Tussen twee werelden Categorie:Tussen twee werelden: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred